


The Wedding of Dr. Martha (Smith- ) Jones

by Azar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha's getting married. Someone's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of Dr. Martha (Smith- ) Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with wolfryder about RTD's stated reasons for a certain creative choice. (Some people wrote angst post-EoT, I wrote crack. Go figure. :-o ) Thanks to mari4212 for the beta. :-) Spoilers--sort of--for "Journey's End," "The End of Time" and "The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith."

"Stop this wedding!"

Dr. Martha (soon to be Smith-) Jones stopped to stare at the wild-eyed stranger who had just crashed her wedding. (Or not _really_ crashed--technically they had invited him, though they might not've if either had seen _this_ coming.) So did her soon-to-be spouse.

The Doctor ran up to Martha, grabbing both her shoulders. "Martha, think about what you're doing! What happened to Tom: you remember Tom?"

"Of course I remember Tom!" Martha objected, wrestling herself out of his grip and straightening her gown. She glared at him. "Tom was killed by a Dalek during that whole bit with Davros. Or don't _you_ remember?"

"Oh. Right." The Doctor looked sheepish. Then he turned frantically to the other bride. "Sarah, think before you do this! You know the Trickster would do just about anything to stop you defending the Earth."

Sarah Jane Smith (soon to be -Jones) stared at him as though he'd just regenerated and grown another head in the process. "Doctor, why would Martha want to stop me defending the Earth? She's going to _help_ me."

The Doctor stepped back, frowning. "Right, then."

The two brides--not to mention the small wedding party and rather large congregation of guests--all stared in varying states of bewilderment at the interrupting Time Lord.

"That's the Doctor?" Clyde hissed to Luke and Rani.

"I think so," Luke whispered back. "I've never seen him act like this before."

"I should hope not!" Rani objected. "What on Earth is he doing?"

"Oh my God!" Martha exclaimed. One opera-gloved hand flew to her mouth, (unsuccessfully) trying to stifle a laugh. "You're jealous!"

The Doctor suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He visibly squirmed before straightening to his full height and demanding anxiously. "What? Ridiculous. What have I got to be jealous of?"

"Well, not of me, that's certain. You never looked at me twice the whole time I was pining for you," Martha answered with a snort. She eyed him shrewdly. "It's Sarah Jane, isn't it? You've been in love with her for ages, don't try to deny it."

"Awww!" Rani exclaimed, going starry-eyed whilst both the boys stared at her incredulously. "That's so sweet!"

"Well..." The Doctor squirmed some more. "That is to say...if you must know, why can't I be jealous of the both of you?"

"I can't marry all three of you," the officiant interrupted in a warning tone. Judging by her expression--and the presence of (a rather disappointed) Jack Harkness on Martha's side of the aisle--it was a sentiment that had borne repeating.

"That won't be necessary," Sarah Jane answered briskly, glaring daggers at the Doctor.

"Oh?" he asked, looking a bit deflated.

"No," Martha added firmly. "You had your chance, Doctor. With both of us. And I'm sorry to say, you blew it. I'm marrying Sarah Jane, and nothing you say is going to change that."

"Right, then." If they'd expected him to mope about for the rest of the ceremony, though, they'd have been disappointed, because he perked up almost immediately. "Can I at least be best man?"

**Author's Note:**

> (So RTD wanted Martha to have the appellation Smith-Jones, did he? Well, there are other ways to accomplish that.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [With This Ring (The Hooking Up With the Best Man Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405647) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat)




End file.
